


The MTV Video Music Awards

by untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl



Category: One Direction (Band), stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry is real, larry one shot, larry oneshot, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson one shot, larry stylinson oneshot, lourry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl/pseuds/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on real events from the 2013 MTV VMAS. Larry Stylinson. Mostly Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The MTV Video Music Awards

Louis let out a large yawn as he collapsed in the open seat next to Harry in the black SUV. The door slammed behind him, as he was the last one to climb into the vehicle, and he relaxed into Harry’s side, head rested on the taller boy’s shoulder as a protective arm wrapped around his body. Louis let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes as the car began to pull away from their New York hotel

“Tired, Lou?” Harry asked softly.

Louis’ only response was a quite hum and a characteristic nuzzling of his cheek against Harry’s bicep, which could have been perceived as a small nod to an outsider. Harry smiled, kissing the top of Louis’ head as the other three boys rattled on about their excitement for the night to come. Today was the 2013 MTV Music Video Awards, the boys’ second VMA event during their time as a group. Collectively, One Direction was excited, but not quite as much as they had been last year when they had hosted the show. This time around they had a much smaller role in the event and their movie premiere earlier in the week was pretty hard to top. It had been their first personal worldwide major motion picture premiere. Harry couldn’t believe this was actually the life he lived. 

As the SUV pulled up at a secluded door Harry gently woke Louis, who had nodded off not long after climbing into the car, and they all piled out into the empty street and followed a girl with a headset who would take them to prepare for their red carpet appearance. 

“You good, babe?” Harry asked sweetly as he watched Louis rub his tired eyes and stare into space. Louis looked up at his boyfriend and smiled embarrassedly.

“M’fine,” Louis mumbled. Harry moved closer to his shorter boyfriend and tried to smooth a bit of Louis’ hair that had gone askew from his short nap during the car ride over. “Just been a bit tired lately,” Louis explained, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and hiding his face there, only to ruin his hair once again. 

“One Direction in 2, please!” 

Louis begrudingly extracted himself from the curly haired boy in front of him, following Liam out to take their place on the red carpet. The boys stood at the beginning of the carpet waiting for the interviewer to make her way towards them. Louis sighed as they were handed microphones and he waited for the interviewer to be squeezed between him and Harry as usual. He was pleasantly surprised though, when Harry specifically shuffled towards Louis in order to make room for the woman between himself and Niall. Louis smiled happily at the ground and the countdown began as they waited for their live interview. Louis was grateful the interview lasted less than a minute, chiming in only when he felt with his silly comments necessary, while Harry took the serious interviewing lead for the night.

From there on the night became a blur and the boys were being rushed down the red carpet, directed to stand here, move there, smile now, and squeeze in closer together. After the red carpet mayhem the boys of One Direction found themselves in the Barclays Centre being briefed on their award presentation, which would be the first of the night. Louis barely listened and instead focused his attention on making Harry and Niall laugh as he mocked the serious producer in front of them.

“Got it then boys?”

“Definitely,” Louis responded in a mock-serious tone making the red faced Harry accidentally snort aloud after holding in his laughter for the last 5 minutes.

The producer sighed and stalked off to do something else, causing Paul to take over scolding Louis for being a bugger, as well as give the whole group a small pep talk. Louis muttered comments, as usual, to Harry the entire time causing the couple to become extremely distracted 

“Louis! Harry! Come on guys, focus! Harry, I know you know this is important so please ignore that silly wanker!” Paul exclaims, half joking.

“Awe, Haz would never ignore me, would you babes?” Louis cooed pinching his boyfriend’s cheeks as Harry laughed and swatted his hands away.

“Excuse me?” came an intimidated female voice. “Um, it’s time for you guys to go on now.”

The boys all turned to find a small woman with a headset and a clipboard. They smiled charmingly; harnessing what little self-control they all possessed and followed the timid woman. Eventually the new single began to play and the boys made their way onto a small stage to begin presenting the first award. They stood in front of a crowd of fans, as well as artists, most of whom they themselves were huge fans of. Front and centre, however, sat Taylor Swift staring down the five boys on the stage ahead of her. ‘Well this should be good,’ thought Louis making eye contact and giving an annoyingly fake smile to the girl who had acted as Harry’s beard for a couple of months, taking Harry away from him during his birthday and this past Christmas and New Years. The boys all read their cheesy scripted piece and the nominees were announced. Louis looked away from the large screen where the nominees were being listed and over at Harry who looked incredibly uncomfortable. Louis made eye contact with his boyfriend and gestured for Harry to come stand next to him for comfort, which seemed to work for the time being. 

Once Selena Gomez had accepted her award and the boys had been ushered from the stage to their seats, Louis let out a contented sigh, happy that their second responsibility of the night had passed without any major complications. In the comfort of their seats Harry pulled out his iPhone as usual. The boy seemed to be glued to the little touch screen device that could be found within an arms reach at any time. Harry nudged Louis who was sat beside him 

“Look at this,” Harry laughed, pulling up a gif of what looked like Taylor telling Louis to ‘Shut the fuck up!’ while they were presenting their award. Louis laughed aloud and gave Harry a high five.

“What a basic bitch!” Louis joked; glad he was able to get under the skin of the psycho girl who had ruined a lot of Louis previous winter.

Harry laughed along with Louis until Paul, who was sat behind the boys, tapped his shoulder and told Louis to switch seats with Niall so the Irish lad would be sat between the uncontrollable couple. Louis huffed as Paul apologized, but never the less, pressed the issue. Niall bit his lip and stared ahead at the show playing out on stage, upset that he was constantly the one having to be put between the couple of boys. ‘Damn management,’ he thought angrily.

The show continued on with Louis only leaning forwards once to roll his eyes to Harry to show his annoyance with having the switch seats. As Miley Cyrus took the stage, though, Louis began to laugh hysterically, mocking the ridiculous performance occurring in front of them.

“What the hell?” Zayn choked, unable to even watch the performance while Niall tried to keep a straight face and Liam allowed laughter to take over him. 

“Oh Lord!” Louis announced. “I think I may need a drink or two to get through this thing tonight!” As if by magic, Louis was suddenly being presented with a beer, while the other four boys were offered a non-alcoholic beverage. 

“Wanker,” Niall sneered at the older boy, jealous that he wasn’t able to drink in America. Louis responded with a small smirk and a shrug, trying to give Harry a discrete wink, in promise of a sip of his beer.

The show continued in much of the same manner with a running commentary among the group as Louis downed a beer and ordered another, while Niall watched on in jealousy. Louis’ attention finally shifted back to the stage when Taylor had won an award and indirectly pointed out that her song was about Harry. Louis found this ridiculous considering their brief relationship had been fake and Harry had done nothing to hurt her in anyway. Still now the charming bastard was clapping away for the ungrateful blonde stood before them, like the gentleman he was. ‘God I hate her!’ Louis thought bitterly as he grimaced in her direction and sipped on his beer.

A few minutes later Louis looked back over towards his boyfriend noticing Harry’s odd demeanor. He quickly pulled out his phone and shot his boyfriend a quick text. 

You okay, love? She’s a stupid attention whore! You did nothing wrong, simply followed management’s wishes! 

Louis stared in Harry’s direction as he received the text. Harry looked up and smiled lightly at his lovely boyfriend wishing he could hug the boy tightly. Louis, knowing the young boy was upset about how he was often portrayed, discretely handed Harry’s beer. Harry accepted it gratefully chugging a large portion of it until Paul smacked the back of his head, causing Harry to splutter the drink all over himself before handing Louis back his beer. Harry rubbed the back of his head with a pout as Louis glared at Paul. 

“Hey! Can I have some, Lou?” Niall asked hopefully as the boys exchanged the glass over him.

“No Niall, you’re underage! How irresponsible do you think I am?! ” Louis exclaimed as though he was scandalized at the very thought, causing Niall grumbled about unfairness and Harry getting special treatment from the oldest boy. “Are you my lovely boyfriend who is willing to have sex with me tonight?” Louis asked sweetly. Niall gave him a disgusted look and Louis replied with a short, “No beer for Nialler then! I think its pretty clear why I share my beer with my Haz!’ Harry smirked happily at the cheeky comment.

Several more beers later Louis was well on his way to being white girl wasted. It was then that the announcement of their win for Best Song Ever occurred. Louis jumped up with Harry and Niall in excitement, desperately wanting to kiss Harry in congratulations as the curly haired boy leant forward in celebration yelling. The boys walked down onto the stage and accepted their award with Harry starting off the speech and getting slightly tongue tied from the further sips of beer Louis had been sharing with him and the distraction the crowd was offering as they booed the boyband. Louis’ rage boiled within him, Harry was such an innocent and good person and Louis knew how much hate hurt Harry. Louis wanted to wrap his boyfriend up and hide him away forever and was more than willing to take the microphone from his floundering Haz, looking nervous as ever. When Louis took the microphone though his rage at people booing while Harry tried to thank their fans for their support got the better of him and he drunkly shouted, “What Harry said!” wanting to get off the awful stage as quick as possible and comfort his hurting boyfriend. Liam, as usual, had other ideas though, and proceeded to give a proper acceptance keeping the boys on stage for a bit longer.

Finally, after what felt like hours to the decently drunk Louis and just slightly buzzed Harry, the boys left the stage, following the same polite woman who had directed them earlier in the night. The boys got a moment together in a small back room before the were pushed out into the pressroom and Louis thanked God for that moment with Harry.

Louis quickly wrapped his arms around his younger boyfriend who pressed his face into his neck, trying to hold back the tears Louis could see glistening in his eyes as soon as the boos had begun.

“I love you,” Louis whispered into Harry’s mess of curls that were hiding his ear. He knew better than to try and convince Harry to ignore the stupid people in the audience. It didn’t help Harry’s sensitive response to hate and simple, unconditional love and comfort was much more helpful in calming Harry down. The other three boys, still buzzing from their win, ignored the quiet couple, throwing a few understanding glances at their youngest bandmate but otherwise leaving the couple to themselves.

Quicker than Louis would have liked the entirety of One Direction was being taken to a backstage pressroom to do a quick thank you speech for the online viewers before they went back out to the photographers to show off their new award.

“You alright to go out there, bub?” Louis asked Harry, lifting his chin and ducking down to make eye contact with the other boy. Harry nodded, wiping his eyes of tears that hadn’t quite fallen, as Louis quickly kissed his forehead and led Harry towards the cameras, dropping Harry’s hand that was held in his at the last possible second 

The boys all gave a quick and generic thank you to the fans for the cameras, which they could have done in their sleep, before a commotion behind them caught their attention. Louis turned around to see Lady Gaga dressed in a seashell bikini looking slightly tipsy. He laughed aloud at the absurdity of the encounter and his entire life in general, which made this a normal occurrence. 

Louis gawked at Gaga’s genuine sincerity as she gave the boys a pep talk, showing what a good person she truly was, in between making crude jokes about her outfit to the boys. She told the boys to ignore the hate and be proud of their successes. Louis snuck a glance at Harry giving him a meaningful stare since he had such a hard time dealing with unfair or unnecessary criticism. 

After a quick picture with Lady Gaga herself and even more photographs out with their award on the winner’s carpet the boys found themselves being ushered back to their seats. As they walked through the throngs of MTV workers and the occasional celebrity guest Harry grabbed Louis wrist in panic. 

“Lou,” Harry quietly squeaked. “Lou!” he began muttering, a hand to his head as Louis grabbed Harry in panic.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Louis asked in a panic looking to see if there was any physical damage he could see.

“Lou,” Harry moaned wrapping his arms around Louis and burying his head in his neck. “I don’t feel so good. I’m-I’m really dizzy…”

Louis sighed, ordering the boys to find some juice or pop and fresh fruit for Harry. Once the boys had zoomed off Louis sat Harry down on the nearest chair, kneeling in front of him and holding his face, pushing curls out of the boy’s eyes as a slight sheen of sweat formed on his forehead. Harry buried his face in Louis neck once again whimpering slightly as Louis massaged his curls. Harry had diabetes, yet another secret he was hiding from the fans, and Louis had been so busy trying to keep up with the Eleanor bullshit management was forcing on him that he hadn’t been paying very close attention to Harry’s diet lately.

Harry was more than capable of keeping up with his diabetes himself, Louis knew that, but sometimes when they traveled he’d lose track of himself slightly and require a little bit of reminding from his boyfriend who constantly worried about him. It was clear that Harry was suffering from some low blood sugar at the moment and therefore hadn’t been eating properly earlier in the day.

“It’s okay, baby. The boys went to get you some stuff. They’ll be right back,” Louis cooed just as Paul and the three boys returned bearing a cup of cold sprite and an orange.

“This is all we could find!” Niall urged.

Louis began forcing Harry to slowly drink the Sprite as Paul crowded them.

“Paul, I’m fine. I can handle it,” Louis insisted, annoyed with the man shadowing him.

Harry slowly finished his sugary drink and moving back to snuggle into Louis. Liam offered Louis some water as well, knowing that Harry would need it soon.

“Do you guys think you’re ready to go to your seats yet?” Paul asked and Harry nodded.

“We’ll be a couple minutes,” Louis corrected making sure Harry started to feel a little bit better before they returned to the stadium filled with loud and crazy people.

Once Louis was sufficiently assured that Harry’s dizziness has substantially lessened he agreed to go back to their seats. The boys all sat down with Louis throwing worried glances at Harry every couple seconds and irritated ones at Paul who still wouldn’t allow Haryr and Louis to sit next to each other.

“Eat your orange,” Louis reminded as Drake took the stage and Louis started sipping his forgotten beer, finding himself suddenly sober.

Louis watched happily as Harry finished the rest of his orange, beginning to look much better than he had 30 minutes ago in the hallway. Quickly after that the show came to an end and the boys all made their way to their black SUV out back only to be stopped by a representative from management.

“Boys we’ve set up the rest of the night for you,” the posh woman said, barely sparing them a glance.

“We just want to go back to the hotel, it’s been a long day. Thanks though,” Louis snipped trying to get into the car and away from management 

“It’s not a suggestion Louis, you boys will do what we have planned. Harry you’ll be going out with Ed and Ms. Swift tonight, Niall and Liam you guys will be headed to an after-party at-“

“Wait a second!” Louis interrupted angrily. “You’re splitting us up! Are you kidding me! We’re a band shouldn’t we be seen, you know, TOGETHER!?”

“We have different reasons for where everyone is headed tonight Mr. Tomlinson. This isn’t your decision to make I’m afraid.” The woman responded annoyed at Louis’ outburst 

“Harry’s not been feeling well. He’s not going out anywhere tonight! Especially not with that stupid bi-“

“Harry will be going out with Ms. Swift if he knows what’s good for his career. He looks more than fine to go out for a few hours…” 

Harry looked down at the ground, unable to look up at his boyfriend for fear of crying. He was feeling a bit better, but there was nothing he wanted more than to just curl into bed with Louis. 

Louis was about to respond just as Ed came up to them.

“Hey, so I hear Haz is coming out tonight! Sick! Don’t worry, I’ll show you a good time, there’s this really cool club…” Ed droned on excitedly and Louis knew the discussion was over and Harry was going out while he returned to an empty hotel room to look like he was spending ‘quality time with his girlfriend’ that had actually secretly left the city earlier in the morning.

As Harry and Ed made to get into a separate car from Louis, he enveloped his younger boyfriend in a hug, kissing his neck discretely and whispering his love into his ear. 

“Take care of him, Ed.” Louis told his ginger friend seriously. “Keep a close eye, his blood sugar’s been a bit wonky today,” Louis informed him quietly as Harry bid farewell to the other boys.

“What the hell! Why is he going out then?!” Ed asked in outrage.

“Management,” Louis said glumly, gritting his teeth and kissing Harry’s forehead one last time before watching his boyfriend and the ginger hop into a black limo.

Louis sighed and got into the SUV now holding only him and Zayn who were going back to the hotel. Zayn wanted an early night and management thought it best if Zayn wasn’t seen out partying in the wake of his engagement without Perrie.

“I hate them so much,” Louis muttered, staring out the window at the passing fans as the zoomed down the New York streets.

“I know you do. I can’t even begin to imagine how difficult this is for you and Haz compared to than the rest of us. They’re so much harder on you two. That sucks mate and I’m sorry it is the way it is…”

“Thanks, Malik,” Louis smiled, happy to at least have the company of his understanding bandmate.

A short, and otherwise silent, car journey later Zayn and Louis arrived back at the hotel, riding the elevator up from the lobby to their floor before parting ways.

“See ya tomorrow, Malik,” Louis smiled, nudging his taller friend.

“Later Louis! Come by if you’re lonely, yeah?” Zayn responded to be met with an embarrassed grin and nod from the Doncaster lad. 

Upon stepping into the large hotel room him and Harry were sharing Louis, suddenly realized how big and empty and lacking any home-ly features the generic hotel room was without his energetic boyfriend. Louis went through the motions of showering, brushing his teeth, and climbing into pajamas as he awaited Harry’s return or at the very least a text. He snuggled into the king sized bed watching a re-run of the show that had happened a mere hour ago, breathing in the faint scent of Harry that remained during his one night stay in the big bed

Lou, I really want to come back. Ed’s drinking a lot and I would as well but I’m still not feeling a hundred percent. Taylor’s here too. I just want a cuddle! I miss you! x

Louis chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought up a plan. Two minutes later when he was still fruitless in his attempt to free Harry he texted Liam asking his advice.

Text that posh one from management. Tell her Harry’s like super sick and needs to come back to the hotel to rest or he wont be able to make the premiere tomorrow. They’ll probably find a way to teleport him back to you if you threaten to ruin their premiere plans.

Louis thanked the brilliant boy before calling the posh woman, Cynthia apparently, to explain the situation. 

“Louis, is it really as serious as you’re making it out to be? Shouldn’t he have called himself or just left if it was really this bad?” Cynthia asked exasperatedly down the line 

“Its Harry! He doesn’t want to disappoint anyone ever! He’d jump off a bridge if you guys told him it was good for his career!” Louis huffed. “He’s really not feeling well and I’m worried it will only get worse from here. If you don’t get him out of that club in the next half hour I will go down there myself and cause a scene. Your move…”

Cynthia quickly agreed to Louis request and Harry was texting him minutes later.

Thanks love! You’re the best. See you in 20 minutes. X

Louis smiled to himself, snuggling back into his comfy bed and turning his attention back to the television program as he waited for his boyfriend to come back to him. He laughed as Miley Cyrus’ performance began and the boys and himself were shown, their candid reactions priceless. Harry wandered through their hotel room door sometime later, Louis already beginning to doze off. 

“Lou-eh!”

“Har-eh!”

Harry collapsed onto the bed, shucking off his clothes as he crossed room to the bed.

“I missed you Lou,” Harry whispered into Louis chest as Louis held him tightly 

“Missed you too, babes,” Louis mumbled, losing himself in the feel and smell of Harry’s chocolate curls. “Never again will I let them force you to go off without the rest of us in order for you to look like a true lad. Especially when you’re blood sugars all fucked…”

Harry buried his face deeper into Louis’ chest, breathing in Louis’ scent allowing himself to finally feel calm. 

“Louis, I love you. So much.” Harry whispered. Louis smiled reciprocating the love and smiling into Harry’s hair.


End file.
